


Resurgence

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Sub Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: For the lemonlush sugar and spice event. This is my Sugar submission.After three long years hunting down the jewel shards, the well closes and Kagome is stranded in modern times. She does her best to pick up the pieces and move on, even finding a new lover in an unexpected person. When the well happens to reopen she now has to choose should she stay in the modern era with the life she has done her best to reclaim or go back to the feudal era, and hope that she can find Sesshomaru and that they can find love again.(Sub Sessh)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021, Sesshomaru and Kagome Love Stories with Lemon Scenes





	Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- IN MY WORLD. This one. Kagome goes back to the Modern Era at 18 and she and Modern Sessh start a relationship when she is at the age of 19, she goes back to the Feudal era 3 years later at the age of 22   
> ***   
> A little flower language   
> Iris - A message,   
> Gardenia - Secret love,   
> Blue Saliva - I think of you

Kagome laid there watching the stars above. No longer were her days spent hunting down jewel shards with the group. After she spent three years hunting Naraku with Iunyasha to put the Shikon jewel back together, only to be cruelly thrust back into the modern era after its destruction, it felt like a sick joke. For three years she lived in an era that didn’t quite feel like home anymore; her only solace would be the nights spent just like this. Under the stars, looking up, and fantasizing about her life in the Feudal era. 

Now that she was back, it was still one of her favorite things to do. The stars of the Feudal era brought her an inner peace that she never found in those years she spent in the modern era. In fact, she found it more comfortable to be under the stars than to be in the four walls that she now called her home. All those nights spent traveling all across Japan in search of the jewels had ruined her. She liked the feeling of being free and not confined to a space that quite literally felt like it boxed her in. 

As she stared up at the sky, she lost herself in her thoughts. Her mind wanders to the silver-haired hanyou she once thought she loved, and how their rocky relationship had changed so much. At one point, she imagined spending the rest of her life with Inuyasha. The thought makes her want to laugh as she is painfully reminded of his silver-haired brother that currently holds her heart is in the modern era. 

Memories haunted her of her three-year stint in the modern era, and all the things that have changed now. During her first year away back, she learned what she thought she shared with Inuyasha, a love for the ages, was not a lasting romantic love. However, more of a close friend or a familial love. 

Surprisingly, she learned romantic love from his older brother, who was still alive in the modern era. It was her relationship with Sesshomaru that had taught her a lot about herself, and she learned that he was not as cold as she had first assumed he was. Maybe it was the five-hundred years time difference that mellowed him out. She is not exactly sure, but if the Sesshomaru of this era is the same kind and gentle Sesshomaru that she met in the modern era, then he hides it very well.   
It would be a lot easier to tell if she had seen him just once since the three months that she returned to the feudal era. The Sesshomaru of her era had helped her find herself when she thought that she was completely lost. He rescued her from a very dark time, and helped her through the trauma from being suddenly ripped from the life she was creating in the Feudal era. 

Back then, she thought none of her friends were still alive, so it was an immense surprise to see him in the modern era. Especially in one of her favorite coffee shops. He looked so normal, so human.If it wasn't for his yoki, she would have never known who he was. Quickly, they rekindled a connection to the past, and they became each other's closest friend and confidant. 

Somewhere along the line, the labels of friend and confidant blurred into boyfriend and lover. 

They spent many nights under the stars, he would hold her close and nuzzle her hair. She remembers all the gentle kisses, the sweet moments, and the love they shared. Every night she looks into the starry night and wonders if he is still looking up at the sky like she is. She wonders if it was something he used to do before she met him in the modern era. Before it became their thing. 

It was clear nights like this when she missed him the most. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to come back when she could have stayed with him. When she thinks of him watching the same night sky as she is, it makes sleeping without him a little more tolerable. If only she knew the last time she would see him would be that morning, she would have cherished their night much longer. 

She vividly remembered feeling the swell of magic coming from the well early one morning, jolting them awake from where they were cuddling under the Tree of Ages. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat in joy. Excitement coursed through her as she realized she could go back. The joy was short-lived, as it all came crashing down quickly. 

She felt him tense beside her as his arms tightened around her. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, she was torn. Should she stay with him, or go back to the feudal era where her heart belonged? 

She wanted both, but what was the saying about having your cake and eating it too? 

‘I can’t have both.’ she thought painfully to herself with pursed lips. Emotion coursed through her body as she tried to make her decision. On one hand, she wants to see her friends and her family there. However, it came with the sacrifice of losing friends and family on this side of the well.   
Over the last few years, she had reconnected with Koga and his wolf pack and Shippo. There was also everything she had found with Sesshomaru and their whirlwind romance of nights under the stars, chaste kisses, and late-night talks. She had spent so much time with Sesshomaru that it was hard to imagine a life without him. 

It made her choice even harder to come back to the feudal era. As they sat, wrapped in each other’s arms, his face took on the same stoic mask that he once wore. The same one he wore when they met back in the era she longed to return to. Kagome’s heart broke a little more. If she had not had the time to know him over the last three years, she would not have known that he wore a mask to hide the many emotions he held back. 

As a sob slipped past her lips she watched as he gave her a small knowing smile. 

“Don’t cry Kagome,” He placed his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. “I understand and I won’t hold it against you.” He placed soft kisses on the shell of her ear, her temple, and her cheek then nuzzled the spot where her neck and shoulder met, placing another kiss there. 

Placing her hand on his cheek she pulled slightly from his embrace. “Sessh, you said I didn’t go back. You said no one had seen me again, even Koga and Shippo said the same. I don’t understand.” She shook her head. His facial expression softened showing some of the emotions that he was trying to hide. 

“I don’t either Kagome.” His golden eyes looked from her and fell on the well house. “You should go. I will be here when you get back.” He gave her a rueful smile. Her breath caught as she looked into those amber eyes that she had come to adore so much over the last two years since they started their relationship. 

She looked back at him; they hadn’t said their farewells yet. He was never a fan of good-bye; but it was usually him leaving, not the one being left. The pain of his other losses felt nothing like losing Kagome. The well’s resurgence of magic left him discombobulated at the feeling that she would actually leave him, but at the same time, he expected it. 

Kagome did not hide how she missed the Feudal era, it was always on the back of her mind. Once, 500 years ago, she thought was in love with his half-brother. The very one that she mourned over for months when he told her that he did not live to this time period. Even now, after rekindling with the friends that were still here, did nothing to ease the pain in her heart. 

He watches as a blueish light emits from the bottom of the well. His resolve slowly dissipates as she turns to him silent tears running down her face. A sorrowful smile on her lips. At the sight of her, he breaks. Closing the distance, he wraps his arms around her one more time and nuzzles her neck while inhaling deeply. An elegant finger catches under her chin and he kisses her like she is his lifeline. He pours everything he has into that kiss wanting her to know what it is that he will not say just yet, for has resolved himself to this loss.

“I will be here when you get back,” He reassures her again. “If you cannot come back, find me there.” 

In a rare display of emotion, his voice is becoming pained and ragged. Kagome looks into his eyes searching for what it is he is not telling her. She feels the pull of the well’s magic as the blue light becomes brighter at the bottom of the well. There is a pull of the magic getting stronger as it creeps up the shaft of the well, and it grabs onto her. As she feels herself being pulled from his arms and down into the well, she catches the sorrow in his amber eyes and what she sees shocks her. The handsome face she finds is one of torment and she catches his last words to him as the wells magic pulls her 500 years away from him 

“I love you, Kagome, be safe.” Those six words are like a lance to her heart. She feels like he has impaled her with Bakusaiga her heart is throbbing and then the next thing she knows she is looking at the dirt ground, her hands harrowing a hole trying to get back to him. 

“Sesshomaru!” She calls at the bottom of the well as she continues her useless quest to get back to him. “I love you too.” she whispered to the ground.

She doesn’t know how long she was at the bottom of the well. Or when she stopped digging. She sat at the bottom of the well thinking of his last words ‘I love you, Kagome, Be safe.’ He had never told her that he loved her before, but she knew that in his own way that he did. Just as she loved him in her own way. It was unspoken until that very moment, and now the well wouldn’t let her say it back to him. 

She sat there pitifully as she contemplated the event that just transpired. When she had first returned to the modern era, all she wanted was to go back to the feudal era. She was eager to be with her friends and family on this side of the well.   
Now she was here, she only wanted to go back to the modern era to be with Sesshomaru. Lost in her thoughts and despair, she hears her name being called in the distance and she remembers Sesshomaru’s other words to her. ‘If you cannot come back, Find me there.’ 

The excited calls of her name brought her back to reality, and she started to pick herself off the dirt and conquered the well. As she makes it to the top she sees a clawed hand reaching out to her. She caught sight of silver hair and amber eyes, her heart twisted slightly as she looked into the face of her best friend. The one that she had once had a crush on, and that she missed so desperately for three years while she was in the modern era. Once she was out of the well he pulled her into a bear-hug nuzzling his nose in the juncture of her neck just like Sesshomaru did just before she was pulled into the well. She felt Inuyasha stiffen and pull back abruptly, questions in his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

That day had felt like a year and she was emotionally drained after sharing the reason why she smelled like Sesshomaru, and then all the excitement of being reunited with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and a much younger version of her fox kit than she left in the future. Inuyasha had built a hut near the edge of the village that he rarely used. She was able to stay in since he was more comfortable sleeping outside in the tree. At the end of the day Kagome was exhausted she had been smiling all day when all she wanted to do was break down. As the day ended and she made it into the four walls, she would now call home. She laid on the futon and thought about what it was that could have opened the well and allowed her to come back. 

*~o0o~*

Sesshomaru stood there looking down into the well that Kagome had just disappeared into. He felt his heartache. He knew she would go. This was his worst fear. He had opened himself up to be hurt when he decided to get into this relationship with the Miko that had caught his attention 500 years ago. She was a spitfire. Continually, she defied expectations. She is a survivor, a fighter, and opinionated, something a woman was not in those times. Back then he wasn’t sure what it was that intrigued him about her, but he was sure of his feelings for her now. 

Now as he watched her, he tried to decide if he should let her go or selfishly keep her away from what her heart had longed for. As they walked to the well house, he kept his arm around her. He watched as she sat on the ledge of the well, and he could smell her nerves and discomfort rolling off her. 

Now that she was gone he sighed and then turned and left the well house. He had no doubt that Kagome would be safe with his past self. He wanted her even there. If she wanted what they had now to happen back then, then she would have to make it happen. Maybe with her back in the feudal era, he wouldn’t have to go through the next five hundred years alone. She would be by his side through the rest of time, right where he wanted her to be. It was up to her now, but he had a feeling that she wouldn’t be coming back. The magic of the well felt like it was only enough for a one-way trip. 

*~o0o~*

It took some time to get accustomed to the feudal era again. It's been three months now, and every day her heart reminds her that she needs to find a way to him. She needed a way to show him that he loves her.   
While waiting for him to return to the village, she has kept herself busy. Her friends have helped her harness some new skills along the way. She started by learning some close combat skills from Sango, then practicing managing and increasing her spiritual abilities with Miroku and Kaede. Even Inuyasha has been there to keep an eye on her, and has been spending as much time with her as possible.   
They had fallen into a daily routine of sorts; he hunts, she cooks, and they eat together. He doesn't understand quite how to let go but he is working on it. It's better for them to be friends. They don’t argue as much, and she isn’t worrying if she is good enough anymore. She knows her worth and she knows how she wants to be treated now. She had the best and she wants it back, and she will not settle for anyone else. Sesshomaru is who she wants; he brings out the best in her and she likes to think she does the same for him. Together they balance each other.

She wonders where he is, from what she understood from Rin he visited about every three months to check on her. Kagome is dying to catch a glimpse of the stoic demon lord. She wonders what traits this Sesshomaru shares with the much older version in her future. All thoughts were immediately brought back to the present when she felt the brush of a familiar youkai. Her heart palpitated with excitement. It has been three months since she has been back and he hasn’t been around once. 

His aura is a soothing balm to her. She can tell that he is concealing it, but just feeling the slightest amount of it makes all her worries of the past and the future go away. This is Sesshomaru. He can’t be that different right?   
He hides it well but somewhere in there behind all the complex structures he has built around him has to be the same Sesshomaru that she knows. She will find him. She has to. After all his future self told her to find him. He wouldn’t have told her that if he thought she would be in danger. She wonders what exactly it is that her Sesshomaru has not told her. He is still as mysterious as ever. 

As she feels him coming closer to her she cannot help but feel content in his presence and more than just a little excited at his impending arrival she continues to lay staring at the sky. Even as he comes up beside her not a word spoken he reminds her of home. As he elegantly sits beside her she cannot help but scoot closer to him; it's a habit that has developed from the many nights with him stargazing. It hurts when she notices that he stiffens beside her other than that there is no outward indication he is uncomfortable. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru watched from a distance for a while, before retracting his aura. From his spot he can make out her heartbeat, and he can sense her emotions. She seemed deep in thought, and a touch of melancholy was radiating off of her in waves that left him perplexed. The emotions flowing from her made him consider his own wayward emotions that he had been feeling lately.

This is the first time he has actually laid eyes on the Miko since she came back three moon cycles ago. When she disappeared three years ago he had thought she had died, or something terrible had happened to her. The last he saw, she was pulled into the Meido with his half-breed brother. However, only Inuyasha returned a few days later. 

When he had finally come around to ask Rin about the missing Miko, all that he was able to find out was that she went home and no one else had heard from her. It didn't seem that anyone was concerned about her disappearance. It had affected him more than he wanted to admit. He was on his way to visit Rin when he had sensed her aura return. It came so suddenly it had been surprising, to say the least. Her return caused an overflow of unnamable emotion that he was not in the slightest ready to confront. 

For three moon cycles, he struggled to repress his emotions. The Miko had somehow wormed herself into his mind, enough to make him have to confront feelings that he thought had long been buried. He was not sure what had brought him to her on this night;  
He was well into the middle of his lands patrolling and contemplating the current situation he found himself in. Over the three years spent hunting Naraku, the Miko Kagome had crossed his path a number of times. She was unique in multiple ways, she had taken in a yokai kit at a young age and raised it as her own. As time passed, she had shown him that she was more than meets the eye. Not only was she friendly, compassionate, optimistic, powerful, and sassy; but she was the complete opposite of what he appeared to be.   
Yet, she drew him to her like a moth to a flame. The power within her called to him. It soothed his troubled mind as he got closer to her. He watched her gaze up at the stars and he made a decision at that moment he approached her and took notice of how she seemed to relax as he came closer.

‘Strange.’ He mused to himself.   
Sitting down beside her, he had no idea exactly what he wanted to say. He needed to say something but had no idea what to say. During her years away, he had made his peace with the thought that he might never see her again. The silence lingered in the air, as neither of them spoke. However, it didn’t feel awkward.

He was not sure how long they sat in silence as he pondered exactly what to say, when a soft snore caught his attention and a hand curled in his mokomoko. He looked over to the side to see her with her hand curled into his fur, a strand of hair in her face. Gently, he reached a clawed hand over to stroke her cheek and tuck the wayward strand behind her ear. He paused when she mumbled in her sleep. ‘It's hard to sleep without you near.’ cocking a brow he looked at the Miko before him sleeping peacefully as if this was completely normal for her. The Miko puzzled him more. 

Removing his mokomoko and covering her with it, he watched her snuggle into it and stayed vigil. As the sun crested in the sky, he could hear Inuyasha calling in the distance and feel his aura coming closer. Sesshomaru looked over the sleeping figure beside him who through the night managed to successfully cocoon herself in his mokomoko and was currently hugging his leg. He debated on waking her or leaving her there. At the thought of leaving he felt a tinge of longing shoot through his heart. 

\------------

Kagome woke and for the first time since she had come back to the feudal era she felt content and well-rested cracking her eyes she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen then she noticed a small figure next to her it was a dog figurine and on its she noticed a small crescent moon and he heart ached. She had one just like it in the modern era that her Sesshomaru had given her. Her heart soared. ‘Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be.’

Just as she was picking up the figurine, her attention was brought to the blanket covering her. She didn’t remember coming out here with a blanket, as she didn’t anticipate sleeping outside. Smiling to herself once more she noticed the mokomoko, no wonder she slept so well, his aura coming off of it was powerful. She pulled it around her and walked back to the village to meet Inuyasha. She could feel him drawing closer as it was. With the unexpected visit from Sesshomaru last night she wondered if she would see him again soon. 

*~o0o~*

It would be two days before she would see Sesshomaru again, and she had spent her nights cuddling with the mokomoko. And because of it, she was getting some of the best sleep of her life. It felt like he was close by those nights and it lifted her spirits. Inuyasha wouldn’t come by her hut to visit anymore due to the overpowering smell and aura of Sesshomaru in there he said. It was fine with her because she found her solace being wrapped in it. 

She was just about to leave and go to Kaede’s to visit when she stepped out of her hut and only walk right into his armor-clad chest. His arms snake around her waist to steady her from falling on her behind. 

“Ouch.” She muttered and rubbed her nose gently.

“Kagome, you should be more aware of your surroundings.” Came his silken baritone sending a tremor down her spine. 

“Sesshomaru! My apologies,” she blushed slightly. “I have your fluffy thing I will go get it.”   
Kagome turned to retrieve the mokomoko from her hut, before she paused and turned back to him. “Unless you want to come in for a while? I can make tea?” The last part was more of a hesitant question. Kagome was having a hard time separating the two Sesshomarus in her mind. 

She could feel her control slipping, because all she wanted to do while he was here in front of her was throw herself in his arms and kiss him to oblivion. Some part of her conscious mind must have registered her thoughts and put them into action before he could even answer her arms and body was put into action. Before she could stop herself her arms were wrapped around him on his neck and the other tangled in the long silken silver hair of his. She pulled herself flush against him and crushed her lips against his. 

She felt him stiffen as shock emitted from him. It was short-lived, as she felt the arm that was around her waist tighten and pull her closer. His lips started to move with hers, unsure at first, but when she gently bit his lip he came alive. Their kiss was electric, like a livewire. He started to dominate the kiss. His tongue caressed her lips in askance as his other hand tangled itself in her hair as he angled her head to deepen the kiss. 

Kagome felt like she was on cloud nine as they kissed. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of his lips against hers, or knew what it felt like to be in his embrace. Their previous life kept replaying in her head, as she remembered their last kiss and embrace before she was pulled back into the Feudal era. Just before the Sesshomaru in the modern era told her that he loved her. She was elated to feel him close to her again. 

Sesshomaru was nothing short of flabbergasted at first to the actions of the bold little Miko. At the same time, he couldn’t find it in himself to be offended or upset with her boldness. In-fact, he had come here today to gift her with the small bouquet of Irises, blue Salvia, and Gardenias. Hoping that she would understand the action of giving it to her and the message the flowers represented instead of bringing himself to say the words aloud. 

The bouquet was a simple arrangement, but it was his way of communicating with her the secret of his affections. He thought of her in a way that was to be more than just a passing crush or fling, but that he was looking for something serious. 

What she did next, caught him completely off guard. As one would be if they were just standing there, and then, quite literally have her launch herself onto him and to take such liberties with him that none had ever dared to do. He was sure that she hadn’t even seen the bouquet since it was held in the arm that he had used to stabilize her before she fell on her posterior. She had always been an enigma, and never did what he had expected. Of all of the ways he thought this meeting could go, this definitely did not top the list. It was not even on the list at all. 

When she bit his lip he felt his instincts rise up demanding for him to devour her, to take her into this hut and give into what she was demanding of him. The smell of their arousal was heavy in the air and he could feel his eyes start to bleed red. He started to dominate. She tasted like a sweet plum wine and he was quickly getting drunk off her. 

When Kagome broke the kiss drinking in deep gulps of air she kept her eyes closed pressing her forehead to his not yet ready to let go of him. 

“Kami, I have missed this and you.” She whispered, bringing a hand to cup his jaw and brushing her thumb over the stripes adorning his high cheekbone. 

With those words, his amber eyes cleared of their pink tint and opened to examine her face. He took in her contented aura as it gently teased him and danced along his senses tantalizingly. For this to be someone he had tried to kill and had never spent a moment with her other than two nights ago she was awfully comfortable in his presence. 

He was confused as to what she meant. What could she mean by she missed ‘this and him’? There was also what she said the other night, that she couldn’t sleep unless he was there. She was talking as if she knew him personally, and Sesshomaru could not remember a time in his long life where he had spent such quality time with her. Especially in this way. He gently pulled away from her watching as her blue eyes opened halfway with a look of such adoration and longing that it was staggering. 

“What do you mean Miko?” His voice came out huskier than he would have liked. “You have said such strange things in my presence as of late.” 

He watched a flush creep into her cheeks as he waited for an answer. She looked shocked for a moment then stepped out of his hold immediately she missed his warmth as she mentally cursed herself for her slip. She had apparently been quiet for too long as his eyes narrowed at her. 

“You act as if you know me, Kagome. I don’t recall us ever being so familiar with each other in the past.” His tone sounded accusing and Kagome was struggling to find an excuse for her actions. She opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times with the words on the tip of her tongue but not willing to come out. 

How was she to tell him that they knew each other quite intimately? That a magic well separated them, and he knew nothing of it and he knew nothing of her? How she housed all these memories of him and their time together? That she knew just which stripes to touch and what reaction they could bring out from him? 

He would think she was crazy. Maybe he would kill her. She did just assault his person. Internally she groaned; surely he had killed others for much less. Why couldn’t she seem to remember that the Sesshomaru standing in front of her was not the one that she had a two-year romantic relationship with in the future? 

Just as she was about to claim temporary insanity she remembered something that her Sesshomaru had told her when they had first met again back in the modern era. ‘I thought you had died. How is it possible that you are standing here in front of me looking exactly as you did back then?’ Kagome met the curious tawny eyes waiting for her to answer his questions as more of his words floated in her head. ‘I love you, Kagome. Find me.’ and the final thing she remembered was said one night under the stars with him. ‘I harbored strong feelings of admiration and adoration for you, even back then.’ She stepped back a couple of paces from him when her eyes landed on a small bouquet in his hand. 

She thought back to something she had read in the future. Irises when given mean that the giver has a secret message. She looked at the other flowers that made up the bouquet; one she remembered was a personal favorite of the modern era Sesshomaru and he gifted them to her often, Giardina, It meant a secret love. The last one she wasn't sure of. It was blue, her eyes looked from the bouquet in his hand and met his eyes posing a question of her own.

“Are those for me?” She watched as his eyes narrowed again and he gave a slight nod of his head. 

Kagome smiled at him, twirling the stems in her fingers. “A message and secret love, I am not familiar with the last one, what are the blue one and their meaning?” She watched as his brows hid behind his bangs. 

“Silvia.” He stated looking her in the eye and after a pause, “I think of you.” he finished off evenly and slowly as if weighing his words. 

Kagome smiled, she may have irrevocably changed time by coming back now when she didn’t travel back in the other timeline. However, she was armed with the information Sesshomaru had shared with her during their relationship. It felt like she was cheating, but at the same time, she was sure this is what he would have wanted. 

Kagome steeled herself. “What I am about to say may sound crazy, but I want to share it with you. Come in, Sesshomaru, I'll make tea. I have something to tell you.” 

Kagome waited for his reaction as she finished her story. She told him that she was from roughly 500 years in the future and that is where she had been for the last three years and how she knew him in the modern era. Skimming over the details, she didn't really go into how she knew him or how well she knew him. But, she could tell he knew she was holding back. It felt like he had been silent for an eternity as she waited for him to speak.

Remaining perfectly still as he processed the information she unloaded on him, he was like a marble statue. There was no scent of deceit on her, so he deduced that she was telling the truth. Regardless of what she may have omitted from him.   
On one hand, what she was saying was completely asinine, but on the other, it made complete sense. Her disappearance and her resurgence, was completely out of the blue. It was as if she materialized out of thin air. The answer he got from Rin, who simply said that her friends and her kit just said that Kagome had ‘gone home.’ It also explained why she was so relaxed in his presence now. She had never feared him but she had never been this completely relaxed around him before. 

What she described seemed impossible. 

Kagome said she was from the future, and that’s where she had gotten to know him. She didn't go into details, but with the warm welcome that he just received outside of her house before he came in. He didn’t doubt what kind of relationship that they might have held in that time.   
He recalled the night under the stars, and the strange thing she had said had now made sense. ‘It’s hard to sleep without you near.’   
He took in the room and his eyes fell to his mokomoko that was laying on her futon. It had never looked so rumpled before. The fur pressed flat in areas and completely twisted on itself in others.   
Distinctly he was annoyed he had a whole relationship with her, and he knew nothing of it. He tried to think about what this could possibly mean. Why would his future self let her part from him? Clearly, it was a significant relationship. He was not one to just freely offer affections to just anyone, nor was he one to just let the receiver of those affections just up and leave. 

“Sesshomaru?” He heard her hesitant question, he must have gone silent for a long time. However, she had left him at a loss for words. He was never fond of talking much any way he liked to let his actions speak for him and so far he felt that his actions were well received. However, something troubled him. 

“Kagome was I there when you came back to the feudal era? Why did you come back?” He watched her tense at his first question and for the second he could feel a cacophony of emotions roll through her aura.   
“We were together when the well opened, Yes. As for why I came back… Honestly, right now I am not sure anymore.” Her answers were telling, there was something she was holding back. Staring at her hands that were held in her lap, she avoided eye contact.

“Did I say anything?” He didn’t mean to ask the question aloud, but when it fell from his lips he saw the sadness that flashed across her face and her whole posture deflated. 

“Yes, you did Sesshomaru. I haven’t stopped thinking about the words that you said since I have been back.” She inhaled deeply before forging on. “Honestly, if you would have said them sooner I probably wouldn’t be here with you now. I was already torn between staying with you and coming back. That era, it didn’t feel like home anymore, but I always felt at home with you.   
“Looking back on it now, I feel like it was obvious. Once you spoke those words, it was too late. The well’s magic had already taken a hold of me and pulled me back. I tried to go back when I arrived, but it wouldn’t let me go. I check on the well daily since I have returned, in hopes that it would let me go back, but it hasn’t.” By the end of her answer, the sadness and longing were evident in her tone.   
Sesshomaru fought the need to pull her close and just hold her and tell her that it would all be okay but he needed to know. He wanted to know what it was that he said. He had an idea, but he couldn’t believe that he would actually say the words. 

“Kagome,” He whispered and waited for her to look up. “What did I say?” He asked when she turned the depths of her blue eyes to him. 

Silence rang loudly in the hut, and the tension was so thick he could cut it with his claws. Her whisper shattered the quietness, and if it had not been for his youkai hearing he would not have heard her speak.

“You said, I love you, Kagome, be safe. That if I could not come back to you there, that I should find you here.” The words sounded in his head like a banshee scream. He only expected the first part, not the rest. Something told him that his words were significant, and he pondered them for a moment. His future self knew she wouldn’t be coming back, and yet he let her go only for her to find him in this time. 

“Did my future self know that you came back?” The question was asked gently and hesitantly. 

Kagome shook her head, her ebony hair swaying gently with the movement. “No, in his time I never came back to the past. When we met for the first time in that time you were surprised to see me. You said you had thought I had died.” 

His parting words to him made sense now. That means that when the well opened to allow her to come back it was unexpected and he could tell that it would be a one-way trip for her. Kagome would not be going back to him in that time period. Meaning that in that timeline he had lost her twice. Two times he had lost the girl in front of him, and only once in that timeline he told her his true feelings. That only happened because she was coming back to this time, and in that time he had told her to ‘find him’. 

Kagome waited on a bated breath, wondering what was going through his head. So far he had kept his face completely neutral and his eyes remained devoid of emotion. It was strange for her to see him like this, but there was an air of deliberation about him and she was hesitant to break that thought process. She knew he liked to think over all options and to ensure he was making the best decision with the information he had to go on.   
So she waited. She felt like she was awaiting her rapture, and he was her judge, jury, and potentially her executioner. The only thing she could hope for was that the sentence wouldn’t be too severe. Her eyes landed on the flowers he had brought to her. 

“You will not be able to return to that time.” Came his soft baritone, pulling her from her reverie. She looked him in the eyes and gave a small sad smile. 

“I figured as much,” Yes, she had expected that she wouldn’t be able to return. More and more lately, her hopes of returning to the future and to the relationship they shared dwindled with every day. When she visited the well, she could no longer feel the stirring of magic in it. “I think he knew it too. Well, you knew.” She felt weird to talk to him about himself. Funny how now her mind was able to separate them in this conversation but not before when she all but sexually assaulted him. 

“I have come to that conclusion as well.” Came his thoughtful admittance.

“So what do we do now?” 

“It seems that the future me was okay with potentially deleting an entire timeline and had enough confidence in myself to tell you to find me. What it was exactly that we are trying to change in the other timeline enough to let you come back is of course unknown. It seems as if it would be a waste. It would be incredibly senseless of me to waste the opportunity that he has given me to fix his past mistakes. He lost you once and then gave you up another time. I assure you, I will not be giving you up now that you are back Kagome. One loss is enough.” He spoke calmly and with finality to his words and the heated look in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation through her. 

*~o0o~* 6 months later *~o0o~*

“Sesshomaru!” Kagome laughed breathlessly as she ran through the halls of the gardens of the Western Shiro when she felt his mokomoko wrap around her pulling her back to him. “That’s cheating!” She called as she tried to wiggle free as he stalked closer to her a salacious smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. 

Tonight was the night that he was going to make her his. The sky was clear and the mood was waning, over the period of their courtship as he was learning about his mate to be. 

“Nonsense woman, I am simply using the resources provided to me. I cannot help it that you did not choose to voice the rules before you decided to run off after provoking me.” Sesshomaru muttered as he peppered kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. His clawed hand ghosting over down her spine and cupping her ass. 

Kagome sighed in content. “I demand a retry, and besides we haven’t even made it to the clearing yet.” 

“Hn,” came his noncommittal agreement. “It cannot be helped. You look and smell absolutely delectable Kagome.” He whispered into her ear, flicking his tongue over the shell of it and nibbling on her lobe. Her hands came to rest on his bare chest and she gave a half hearted push. 

“I'm sure, you can wait just a little bit longer you impatient inu.” 

“Hum, maybe but I feel that we have waited long enough. I am sure I can convince you that this is as good of a spot as the clearing.” He pulled her closer and gently ground his growing erection into her. 

“Mm.” Her hands glided down to his hips and ran her fingers over the feather light causing an appreciative growl to rumble through him. “I think that it is you that will be convinced that waiting will prove more fruitful to your cause.” Kagome brought her hands back up his sides and up to his shoulders as she whispered in his ear. 

“Is that a challenge, my Kagome?” Sesshomaru drug his fangs down the side of her neck leaving little pink scratches in their wake. 

Her breathless reply came a moment later. “Not a challenge.” she kissed his chest. “A bet.” her tongue circled his nipple and she bit softly at it. 

Curiosity peaked he pulled away from her neck to look at her. “A bet?” He questioned.

Kagome had a cheshire smile on her face as she met his amber eyes. “Yes love, a bet.” That smile made him cautious if there was one thing he had learned about Kagome during their six month courtship: she was a vixen and knew just the right things to do to drive him mad with desire. 

“What is it that you are going to bet? After tonight, I will have everything I will ever want as it is.” Came his snarky reply. 

Her smile widened. “Who knew you had such a silver tongue.” Calling her powers to her hands she pulled them down his back. “Down boy.” The command sliding from her perfect lips as she pushed her hands against his chest. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her but complied to her wishes. 

“Who knew the great and terrible lord of the west was such a good dog” Kagome smiled as she watched him lower himself to the ground sitting cross-legged. She pulled the obi from her waist that kept his Kimono closed around her. “Hands koi.”

He knew this game. It was simple, give her what she wants and he will get what he likes in the end. She taught him that he liked to release control sometimes and let her take the reins. She made a slow circle around, taking a moment to trace one of the stripes that ran across his back. All the while eyeing him like a predator, watching its prey and daring it to move. Blood coursed through his body in excitement. When she finished encircling him, she crouched in front of him and tied the obi around his wrist. His eyes straying to the opening of the kimono hanging loosely around her covering her breast from his eyes but leaving the little thatch of curls between her legs in plain view for him. His eyes tinted pink and he could smell her arousal heady in the air. 

“Kagome.” 

“Shh, Sesshomaru, you have to allow me to convince you, remember? Unless I have already convinced you?” Taunting him, she gave a sultry smile as she leaned in close and flicked her tongue over the top of his ear causing him to shudder in response. 

“Woman, you are playing with fire.” He growled, his voice thick with lust.

“That’s okay sometimes I like the burn.” Kagome quipped giving him a playful wink. “Now lay back and put your arms above your head.” She watched as he uncrossed his legs and the stomach muscles ripple under his skin as he laid back. Once he was situated, Kagome straddled his hips and gently ground herself against his erection. At his sharp intake of breath, she ground against him with a little more force. Peppering kisses down his chest, her hands stroking the stripes at his hips and pulling at the ties of his hakama. She felt him shift and saw his arms moving as he was bringing them down to try and touch her, she wrapped her hand around his still clothed erection and squeezed slightly causing a hitch in his breath. 

“Nuh-uh arms back over your head,” Kagome mutters as she traced the stripe from where it was covered by his hakama to his hip bone and nipped at the bone in reprimand. She felt his body shudder under her ministrations and then buck when she bit and smiled when a low frustrated growl rumbled through him. “You are the one that wanted to be impatient don’t start growling at me.” 

“Vixen.” He growled out, gently rolling his hips into her seeking friction. Kagome moaned lightly when he brushed up against her. Once she pulled the ties free and freed his cock from its silken confines. 

She grabbed the base of his cock and slowly pulled her hand up. “So, Sesshomaru.”  
Her hand smoothly transitioned back down his shaft. “Are you sure,” She muttered as she kissed the head and swirled her tongue around it. “Are you sure that…” Sealing her lips firmly around his cock dragging her hand back up to meet where her lips sealed around him a strangled cry as she hummed around him. “I can not convince you that we can make it to the clearing for a little stargazing.” She continued her sensual assault along his body. While pumping his cock at a steady pace. 

She knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure and just when to twist as on the up stroke to make him mad with desire. Muscle memory guided her kisses to which stripes were the most sensitive. Under her touch, she played his body like a fiddle. It was rare for him to let one have so much control over himself, but he found that at moments like this the pleasure was immense while at the same time just frustrating enough. When they were finished he was going to tease her and play her body well as she played his. 

Soon he would give her what she wanted, and they had near forever to continue this tantalizing game they were playing. He was close so, so, so close he felt his body tensing. He tried to hold off his climax but when he felt the swell of her powers dance across the heated and sensitive stripe on his hip as sucked and twirled her tongue around the head of his penis. As her fingers made it to the end of his stripe she withdrew her hand and gently squeezed his balls and he was done. It took everything in his power to keep his hips from jutting up. 

“Alright, Kagome you have convinced me. However, my love you better start running and I hope you make it to that clearing Kagome.” He watched as a large smile brightened her face and she leaned in and kissed his hip and got up and ran towards the clearing.

His hoari trailing behind her. He gave her a good head start as he got up pulling at the tie of the obi on his wrist with his teeth. Its services would be needed again soon. He had a Miko to catch and he looked forward to the chase and the prize at the end.

Things with Kagome would never be dull at least. He thought as he gave chase. 

*~FIN~*


End file.
